For some video services, cache space is disposed in a player of a terminal to store to-be-played data. When an amount of data in the cache space is relatively small, the terminal applies to a server for new data and continuously puts the new data into the cache space to wait for play. Video play continuity can be ensured by pre-storing data in the cache space, and play interruption caused by a reason such as poor network quality can be avoided to some extent.
However, because a capacity of the cache space is limited, in a data transmission process, it may be inevitable that a terminal cannot obtain new data from a server in a timely manner due to a problem in a network transmission status, terminal signal quality, or the like, thereby causing play interruption and affecting user experience of viewing.